1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover assembly for the stowage compartment of a movable motor vehicle roof.
2. Background Art
DE 197 12 967 A1 describes a cover assembly for the stowage compartment of a movable motor vehicle roof. The roof is movable between a covered position in which the roof covers the vehicle interior and a stowed position in which the roof is lowered into the stowage compartment. The cover assembly includes a middle section and two cover sections. Rotary slide joints directly attach the cover sections to the middle section. The rotary slide joints enable the cover sections to swivel between the covered position in which the cover sections are laterally adjacent to the middle section, and the stowed position in which the cover sections are positioned beneath the middle section. The cover sections perform a precisely defined motion during the adjustment motion between the covered and stowed positions. Considerable factory-side adjustment effort is required for the cover sections and/or the rotary slide joints so that the cover sections precisely swivel while observing all tolerances.
EP 1 197 368 B1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,343) describes a cover assembly for the stowage compartment of a movable motor vehicle roof. The roof is movable between a covered position in which the roof covers the vehicle interior and a stowed position in which the roof is lowered into the stowage compartment. The cover assembly includes a middle section and two cover sections. Respective swivel arms articulately connect the cover sections to the middle section. The swivel arms enable the cover sections to swivel between the covered position in which the cover sections are situated at the sides of the middle section, and the stowed position in which the cover sections are positioned beneath the middle section. The cover sections swivel upward relative to their swivel arms to overcome the vertical offset between the stowed and covered positions. Installation of the covers on their swivel arms involves considerable adjustment effort to allow the stowage compartment to provide precise coverage flush with the adjacent vehicle body parts with consideration for all manufacturing tolerances.